A Different Kinda Love
by Chigirl
Summary: Thirty sentences for Anko and Iruka!


A Different Kinda Love

Thirty Kiss for Anko and Iruka

I don't own Naruto!

Sorry guys, I just couldn't help myself!

_**#1-Atonement- **_

Anko decides that if he can not only trust, but love her in spite of her past with her old sensei, that maybe she's finally paid enough.

_**#2- Justified- **_

"Why should I apologize for calling you gay" Anko questions, outraged at his…_**outrage**_ "I've never seen you with a woman!

_**#3- Bathing-**_

A blushing Iruka covers himself, mentally chanting _'she naked, she's naked, don't look she's naked' _as Anko only smiles at her new teammate, "Really Iruka -san, this way will save both time and water."

_**#4- Hope-**_

"He'll come back" Anko holds her distraught lover closer willing her conviction through touch, "the damned idiot's too stubborn to die."

_**#5- Confidence-**_

Irkua is blind stinking drunk when he pounds on her door in the middle of the night, yet when he grasps her face and whispers, "I love you Anko, I love you with all my heart" she believes him.

_**#6- Sorrow-**_

"It's okay to cry," Iruka say's gripping her hand a bit tighter as they stand in front of the cenotaph in the rain, "He was a great man."

_**#7-X-ray-**_

Most days he can see right through her, but when she's in one of her mood (like the one she's in now) Iruka thinks that maybe he doesn't know her at all.

_**#8- Love-**_

Anko, Naruto, and Konohamaru, the three constant headaches in his life, and Iruka cherishes each migraine.

_**#9-Opposite-**_

Despite what everyone else may think, the only difference they see is that he actually likes spicy food.

_**#10- Danger-**_

On any given day Iruka would rather face down a team of S-classed nin armed with weapons and jutsu's than to suffer another of Anko's hormonal mood swings.

_**#11- Tolerance-**_

"If you weren't Iruka's boy," She smirkes at the smart mouthed brat currently raiding her fridge, "I would'a killed you a long time ago, kid."

_**# 12- Mourning-**_

"I'm pregnant you bastard" She rages, as close to tears as Iruka's ever seen, "do you know what that's gonna do to my career?"

_**#13- Reality-**_

No matter how many years pass, Anko stares at the cenotaph, still unable to believe that it's her husband's name she sees.

_**#14- Naivety-**_

"I don't understand Suki" Iruka says confusedly while being confronted by yet another female ninja who'd been graced by Anko's unique charms, "She told you to stay away from me, then called you a garden tool?"

_**#15-Weddings-**_

"Don't look at me like that" Anko rages ignoring the startled guest as she stomps towards her boyfriend (his hopeful grin now absent) "I don't care if I did catch this shitty crop of flowers (damn Kurenai anyway), we are not getting married!"

_**#16- Reassurances-**_

"No matter what happens "He holds her closer, tracing the swirling patterns imprinted upon delicate skin "I'll never let him hurt you again."

_**#17- Frost-**_

There are many emotions running rampant, too many to name, as he chances upon an shirtless Hatake in her apartment, but when Iruka looks at Anko he only feels cold.

_**#-18-Quality-**_

She tests and arranges all his weapons before each mission, doing her own little part to make sure he returns home safely.

_**# 19- Evolve-**_

All it takes is a kunai lodged in a chair very close to certain _**very**_ important parts for Iruka to realize that strip clubs aren't such an important part of "boys' night out" after all.

_**#20- Beauty-**_

Anko likes Iruka's scar, simply because she is nin, and they have their own way of seeing things.

_**#21- Useful-**_

They were almost caught, that last time in the classroom, and in their haste decided the broom closet just down the hall is as good a place as any.

_**#22- Family-**_

Iruka weeps openly while his wife smiles after kissing his cheek, as they overhear their eldest child, their only son at that, say "Dads okay, but mom's defiantly cooler" to the younger ones.

_**#23- Yearning- **_

He strives to make life better so that she can forget her past, she struggles to make him see that forgetting isn't an option.

_**#24-Patience- **_

"I don't know what shadow boy sees in that sand girl, she's bossy, loud, and rud- Iruka, why are you staring at me like that?"

_**#25- Instincts-**_

Anko stays silent when Iruka baby's Naruto, hoping all the while that he's too distracted with the loud mouth to ask for a one of his own.

_**#26- Youthful-**_

"All right kiddies, this aint a hotel, now get the hell out before I tell Inoichi," Anko glares as the hormonal teens scramble out, wondering what on Earth possessed Iruka to give Naruto a key to their new place.

_**#27- Appointment-**_

Iruka knows that it's been far too long since he's last seen his wife, pushing the kunai deeper, he decides it's high time that he joined her.

_**#28- Sound-**_

Open war is upon is upon Konoha's gates, and now Iruka **must** fight, and Anko hates herself just a bit more for not killing her old sensei in the forest of death.

_**#29- Volcano-**_

"Anko-chan, my heart, my universe" A wary Iruka pleads uselessly as the woman across from him whimpers, "This is just a business lunch, there's no reason to get all worked up, now is there?"

_**#30- Sportsmanship-**_

A mortified Iruka slinks into his seat as Anko reminds him yet again why the children dissuaded their wonderful mother away from events, as said woman screeches from the sidelines "REF! REEEEF! YEAH YOU, SHIT HEAD! CHEAT MY KID AGAIN, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"


End file.
